


In the Night

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempted Murder, College, Darkness, Depression, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Loneliness, M/M, Murder, Suffering, Suicide, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: John and his friends are keeping a huge secret from John's new room mate Alexander Hamilton. He is doing a decent job of keeping it until he messes up, really messes up. Now he has to face the guilt that will follow with competently ruining Alexanders life, while the rest try to manage Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



> John and Alex talk john started to loose control.

vampires they live among us but we never see them, are they dangerous, blood thirsty killers in plain sight or are they trying to live normal lives like us we may never know

Alex laughed at the absurd statement, his knew roommate came into the the room,

“Oh hey Hamilton, how are you?” john was at least a foot taller than Alex (Alex was a whopping 5 feet tall) John had long curly hair, brown eyes, and millions of freckles

“Good Laurens you?”

“Been better”

“What are you laughing about?”

“Oh this thing on Instagram.”

“What is it on?” 

“Oh it's about vampires about how they living among us and if they are blood thirsty killers or not, I know most lots of people believe in them and that people have claimed have caught then on camera, my opinion on vampires it the same as ghosts. I have never seen one in person so until i do i won't believe in them.” Alex chuckled a little

“Oh ya, haha that's so stupid.” it was very obvious to Alex, that john was faking a laugh,

“Laurens wait don’t tell me you believe in them?”

“What phhh no.” john got really uncomfortable 

“Wow I expected more from you Laurens” Alex laughed a bit more, “you hungry?”

“Staving!” 

“Great then let me grab my coat and-shit!” Alex got up and cut his leg on his bed side, his leg began to bleed, “hey can you grab me a band aid” john didn’t respond, he looked up john was just staring at his leg, he blinked and john’s eyes turned red and he has fangs, he quickly slammed his eyes shut again and opened them to see john normal again like nothing happened he was just walking to the bathroom to get the band aid he walked back in and john looked at Alex concerned 

“Hamilton you okay? You look like your going to throw up.” he rushed over to Alex and set him down on the bed, 

“I-I think I reached my limit of sleep deprivation, I looked at you for a second and you had red eyes and fangs but i blinked and they were gone.” john looked worried

“Oh Alex you need sleep we can get dinner of lunch tomorrow!”

“O-okay, thanks” he laid down and felt sleep pulling him down into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf and Hercules try to help john see the problems with his life style.

John’s pov

John waited for alex to fall asleep and ran to lafayette and hercules's room

“Oh hello john how are you?”

“You good dude?”

“No”

“What happened?”

“My roommate almost found out!”

“He isn’t one of us?”

“No laf” they all knew john liked to keep it on the down low about him being a vampire 

“What happened dude?”

“Well we were about to go to lunch and he cut his leg on his bed, I was starving haven’t feed on blood in over a month, so my instincts kicked in, he looked up and say my eyes and fangs but I quickly got them under control.”

“What did this Hamilton kid do?

“He thought he was just hallucinating, I am very lucky he really sleeps.”

“John you need to feed to avoid another incident like that.”

“I know laf but I hate blood you know that.”

“John do you want to drink Hamilton blood?”

“no “

“Then you have to feed so you don’t let your savage side get the best of you and you end up hurting of killing Alex”

“You're right, who should I bit?”

“I don’t know there is this girl maria in the dorm over who looks good,”

“Fine lets go”  
They walked over to the dorm and found maria, 

“Oh hello laf what can I do for you?”

“Nothing just wanted to say hi”

“Okay? Well hi but I really go to go-” john ran up behind her and sank his fangs into her neck she screamed, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp, john finished and wiped his lips that were covered in blood, “we will drop her off at the Schuyler's they will help her with the transition” 

“That's the best, do fell better john?”

“Ya I guess, I just feel guilty”

“Its okay john, you will get used to it”

“Hey I have been a vampire for like 200 years”

“Make it to 700 then we'll talk”

“Shut up you two and give her to me” Eliza walked forward

“Oh hey Eliza!”

“John I didn’t expect you to be the one foreign tonight”

“Well I haven't in a month and I almost attacked my roommate and I don’t want to turn him.”

“Oh who is he?”

“Alexander Hamilton”

“Really?”

“Ya why do you look worried?”

“Well a couple others said that he was going to be there next target.”

“WHO”

“Well Jefferson, burr, lee, Madison, Adams, seabury, me and my sisters…..”

“Really?”

“ya, john I won’t do it now but we can smell his blood and it smells no sweet and delicious, like candy.” Eliza's eyes slowly turned red and her fang formed 

“Eliza.” 

“Oh sorry john, It just my instincts.”

“I know, can you please tell everyone else to leave him alone?”

“Sure, they will listen to me” she winked at me and she walked away in to her door carrying maria

“Let's get back before Alex wakes up”

“I would like to meet him”

“Only if you leave him alone, his blood is very powerful, its pure and clean, pure human blood.”

“Okay john we will leave him alone”  
They ran back to there dorm,

“We are here let me go in first.” john stuck his head in and saw Alex typing away

“Hey Hamilton!”

“Alex please.”

“Okay?”

“Well I we are friends right and I think friends call each other by their first names”

“You think?”

“Ya this sounds pathetic but I have never had any friends before”

“Why?” 

“Moved around a lot, mother died really young father left, brother died in a hurricane, came to america became homeless for a couple years, got lots of scholarships”

“Ah shit man i'm sorry”

“No need”

“Well some of my friends want to meet you” Alex froze 

“How-many p-people?”

“Shit dude you okay?”

“n-no, s-social a-anxiety.”

“Its only two people they are really nice and chill don’t worry.”

“S-so many p-people-wanting t-to h-hurt m-me.” 

“Alex please calm down here look into my eyes” Alex and john were really close to each other now

“O-okay”

“Good now deep breaths, follow me.” john took a deep breath and it hit him the smell of Alex's blood, it was sweet and pure, no any supernatural blood in him pure human. John fell his fangs emerging he slammed his eyes shut to prevent Alex from seeing them turn red

“J-john?”

“I’ll be right back” john got up and ran out of the room

“John, are alright?”

“No I almost attacked Alex again.”

“John dude you need to get yourself under control, you're the one who said we can’t hurt Alex”

“I know its just I can usually control it but lately it becoming harder and harder,”

“Now that you speak of it me too, today I was walking to class and I just lunged at a random kid i never have seen in my life”

“It's going to be a red moon this Halloween that is why.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t meet him tonight.”

“Ya I think it's for the best, let me tell him I am going to your room”  
John ducked his head in the room to see Alex asleep on his bed 

“Lets go”   
They were at laf's house for about 2 hours when they heard a scream from down the hall

“That sounded like Alex!”

They all got up and ran to johns dorm to find the door broken open they walked inside to see a slight red glow throughout the room, standing in the middle was Thomas Jefferson Aaron burr and Charles lee, Thomas was muttering as something, john could tell what it was, it was the spell to knock out someone out before you more than one person takes there blood, it's for the pain its unbearable for just one person, they slowly approached Alex who is on his bed falling in and out of conscious, john could tell Alex wasn't going to last much longer 

“JEFFERSON!” he turned around his red eyes made eye contact with his

“Sorry do you want to join?” Thomas smirked he knew john hated take someone's blood 

“Get the fuck outta my room!”

“But john we have already started the process-”

“GET OUT AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR HIM AGAIN I WILL END YOU!”

“Well, well, well, john you created what I am today this is your fault” them the three speed out of the room the rooms red glow had gone, alex was unconscious in his bed the   
room was a mess there was clearly a struggle, the three rushed around to clean it up 

“I hope he doesn’t remember any of this”

“Don’t get your hopes up john”  
They waited in the room till Alex woke up

“Mmmhhmmm”

“Alex you awake!”

“W-who a-are y-you?”

“Alex these are my friends they came over earlier and wanted to meet you so they stayed”

“O-okay?”

“How was your night Alex”

“W-what's you n-name?”

“Lafayette”

“W-well hello l-Lafayette, and i-i don’t remember anything”

“Oh okay.”

Laf waved his hand in front of Alex's face and he froze “john he doesn’t remember a thing!”

“I know now unfreeze him its mean”

Laf waved his hand again and unfrozen Alex


	3. realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john talks to Thomas and realizes a few things.

It has been a month’s weeks since Jefferson incident, Alex hasn't come close to finding out since, john has been able to control himself barely, every so often he would find himself going in to savage mode when Alex was really close, but he is managing, but john’s lust for Alex's blood is becoming stronger and stronger every second,

“Hey john!”

“Alex what you doing tonight”

“Nothing.” 

“Really?!”

“Why what’s tonight?”

“IT'S HALLOWEEN!”

“Oh never celebrated it, they never had it in Nevis”

“Well you should come over to the Schuyler's dorm room tonight they are having a get together”

“Sure see you then!”

“It's a costume party”

“What should I be?”

“Well the bunch of us are going as a bunch of historical figures.”

“Really who?” Alex perked up 

“Well me, anthony ramos, laf is being daveed diggs, herc is Okieriete Onaodowan, the Schuyler sisters are bei-”

“I want to be be Lin-Manuel Miranda!” Alex almost fell out of his seat with excitement

“Okay dude calm down, see you back at the room”

“See you!” 

John walked away and ran into Jefferson, “oh hello john”

“Jefferson”

“You know I wanted to tell you if you don’t take what's your then someone will.” 

“What do you mean Jefferson?”

“Oh you know what I mean, you stopped me that one night but you can’t protect him for long, it is Halloween the night we get the most violent”

“You are no match to me, and i'm not the only one protecting him, I have the Schuyler sisters. Also laf and herc and you are no match to 700 year old vampires” jefferson smiled 

“I'm not the one who you need to worry about laurens.” Jefferson hissed at john laughed and walked away, john knew Jefferson was talking about him. He pushed the thought out of his mind. 


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party was fun, for john at least.

Alex’s pov

They arrived at the dorm around 7:30 everyone’s costume was amazing, john helped Alex with his, the four of them had matching outfits since they chose was during the war. He was talking to Eliza, john seemed distant everyone tried to keep him away from Alex,

“TEN MINUTES In HEAVEN!”

“Angelica why do you want us to play this again?” john questioned

“Because now everyone in a circle” they sat in a circle, a couple people went in together, laf and herc, Eliza and john, angelica and herc, calf and Peggy but not Alex he didn’t know why, after awhile it was Alex's turn to spin it

“Alex your turn!” Alex reached forward and spun it, if spun for about 30 seconds and landed on john,

“JOHN AND ALEX GET IN THE CLOSET!” Peggy yelled laughing

They both got up and walked into closet they closed it behind them, they sat there in silence then john made eye contact with him, and john leaned forward and kissed him, they slowly started making out, then john bit Alex's lip causing it to bleed then john pulled away, his whole eyes were red,

“John?” john smiled and bared his teeth there was two long fangs, “john, what's going on?” john then made a horrifying hissing noise, then john grabbed Alex's head and yanked it to the side and sank his teeth into his neck, a burning horrible pain seared through his veins, john started to suck on his neck, Alex screamed

“HELP ME!” but his vision started to fade in and out, he tried to fight against john but every muscle was numb he couldn’t move, he just kept screaming nut john covered his mouth with his hand, tears fell down his face the pain was getting worse and worse, it was becoming unbearable he just wanted to push away and run out of the building till he couldn’t run anymore, he could feel his heart rate slow down and his head became light headed. His eyes sight became fuzzy, Alex could see the door open and hear muffled screaming and yelling, john retracted his teeth from his neck, john was covered in blood, his blood, he was picked up by someone and set on a table, he looked up to see Eliza and laf

“HOW IS HE STILL AWAKE?”

“h-h-help m-m-me”

“Shhh Alex, don’t speak just please stay awake, can you do that for me? If you go to sleep you won’t wake up, please” 

“S-so t-t-tired” Alex smiled and Eliza

“LAF HE IS GETTING WORSE!” he felt a set of hands tilted his head and with another searing pain in his veins, everything went black


	5. John fuck's up!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the summary is in the title

John’s pov 

John’s heart skipped a beat when the bottle landed on him, they slowly walked over towards the closet, he had secretly fallen in love with Alex over the past month and half. They sat in silence for a while then john made eye contact with Alex and he just went for it they started making out everything was great until john bit Alex's lip to hard and it bleed, his blood was so sweet and think it tasted like candy apples. That was set him over the edge he went full savage mode, he doesn’t remember how but all the sudden his teeth were in Alex's neck who was slammed up against the wall, he was screaming so he put john hand over his mouth, but he just kept drinking and drinking he couldn’t stop, until the door opened, 

“JOHN!” he heard Eliza yelling at him to stop, john heard laf's voice boom over the rest of them telling him to stop, “JOHN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!” after that john waved his hand and the door slammed shut, he continued for about another 3 minutes, he stopped he pulled his teeth out of his neck, he looked at his hands they were covered in blood, Alex's costume was stained with blood and his neck was still bleeding, he leaned forward to hear his heart he heard Alex's heart rate become uneven and slowed down to an unsafe rate, his skin was very pale, which was concerning since he was from the Caribbean, his flesh was becoming ice cold, his breather slowed. He pick up Alex's limp body and opened the door, everyone instantly go up waiting in silence, Eliza and Hercules ran forward and took Alex from john

“HE IS DYING, HELP ME!”

“YOU TOOK TOOK TOO MUCH BLOOD JOHN!”

“HOW IS HE STILL AWAKE?” most people pass out almost right away

“LAF GO GET ME THE FIRST AID!”

“ _ h-h-help m-m-me”  _

“Shhh Alex, don’t speak just please stay awake, can you do that for me? Is you go to sleep you won’t wake up, please alex!”

“ _ S-so t-t-tired”  _ Eliza was shaking Alex to keep him from going to sleep

“What have I done?” john started to cry and the Peggy and angelica came forward to comfort him, “john what happened?” 

“Well we were kissing and I bit his lip by accident then all the sudden my teeth weer in his neck and I couldn’t stop, he screamed it just felt so good, I just-just couldn’t stop”

John just cried into her grasp he looked up to see what was going on with Alex but laf stopped him 

“No john you have done enough”

“Laf in so-”

“No john you told us to stay away from him and you ended up being the one to turn him, or kill him for all we know!”

“Laf please-”

“LAF WHAT DO WE DO HE IS GETTING WORSE?!?”

“Shit!” laf ran towards Alex, he moved Alex's hair out of his untouched next, he  mumbled something and bit into his neck, but instead of drinking his blood he was transferring some of his to Alex. Alex’s skin was slowly turning back to normal and his breathing speed up again, laf removed his teeth and walked away and passed out on the couch, Eliza put her head on Alex's chest,

“His heart rate is returning to normal, he is going to be okay...well to an extent”

John could see fangs start to slowly form,

He sighed and decided it was time to go to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Alex’s pov

When Alex woke up he felt searing pain through his neck and veins, his joints felt stiff, his mouth hurt and the sunlight shining through the window made his eyes and head hurt, he slowly tried to sit up, but his neck stopped him he tried to remember what happened last night, it was all fuzzy.He knew he was in Peggy's room but where was everything else? He wanted to call out to someone but his mouth fell off, he ran his tongue over his teeth and came across two long pointy fangs, something was clearly off, ignoring the pain he jumped out of Peggy's bed and ran to the bathroom, he looked into mirror, his whole day was black no other color no white nothing and he had long fangs, he moved his hair off of this neck and saw a bite mark on both sides of his neck, he screamed in horror and stumbled back into the wall, all the sudden people came running into the bathroom,

“ALEX!”

“Get away from me!” but someone picked up Alexander brought him into the living room, he was set down on a couch,

“Alex look at me.”

“No, no, no, ,no, no!”

“Alex look into my eyes let me see your eyes”

“No, no, no, no,”

“Laf he is having a panic attack”

“John this is all your fault, i you were normal and feed once a week like the rest of us your savage side wouldn’t have taken over and attacked Alex!”

“Laf I told you i'm sorry there is nothing we can do know-”

“You disgust me feeding off your own friends-”

“Isn’t that what you did with Hercules?!”

“He wanted to be a vampire with me so we could be together FOREVER!”

“BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS IS NOT HELPING ALEX!”

Alex felt a hand on his shoulder, a voice spoke “hey Alex I have a question?” is was Eliza “what wrong?”

“I am a monster!”

“What color are your eyes?”

“b-black”

“What?”

“black”

“There not red?”

“N-no, what's happening to me”

“Alex can you open your eyes please.”

“N-no”

“Please for me?”

Alex turned his head towards eliza and slowly opened his eyes, everyone gasped

“laf what does that mean?”

“I have never seen this before in my life”

“Seen what?”

“The black eyes, it's extremely rare almost impossible but…”

“But what?”

“Eliza, Alex died before I could get to him and was reborn as a vampire, he is a pure blood.”

“What?”

“The most powerful type of vampire, invincible, untouchable, basically royalty” everyone was silent

“W-what am I-I”

“Alex I am about to tell you somethings but you need to remain calm okay keep breathing”

“O-okay”

“Alex you are a vampire”

“I'M A VAMPIRE!”

“Yes but you not a normal vampire you are a pure blood, you have powers we couldn’t even imagine, you are invincible, you are practically royalty.”

“What?”

“You have black eyes and fangs, you have extraordinary strength, you can run at the speed of light and since you are a pure blood you can fly, that's not even close to everything you can do. I will teach you how to control everything you can do, and how to hide your vampire traits like we do.”

“We?”

“All of us are vampires” he looked around at everyone who slowly let there eyes turn red and fangs be shown

“Alex you alright?”

“Who did this to me?”  


	7. Chapter 7

John’s pov

“Alex calm down” Alex stood up without even wincing in pain, john remembers getting bitten is was the worst pain ever for at least a week

“No laf who did this to me”

“Alex please-”

“TELL ME NOW LAFAYETTE!” everyone took steps back, Alex's hair stood but, his eyes looked like they were made out of black fire, his feet lifted off the ground, his hands were glowing black, all the lights broke at once, the whole room was being lit by Alex's purple glow, they heard someone walk in the room, I was Jefferson

“You why are all the lights out in the building-HOLY SHIT!”

“ _ WAS IT YOU?!?”  _ Alex's voice was raspy and demonic it was sickening

“Lafayette what's going on?”

“ _ ANSWER THE QUESTION” _

_ “ _ N-no I didn’t do anything to you” 

“ALEX PLEASE CALM DOWN YOU ARE GOING TO HURT SOMEONE!” but blinked at Thomas and he flew across the room, Alex's fire eyes got larger and his hands glew more, the rooms temperature got hotter and hotter very fast

“ALEXANDER HAMILTON STOP PLEASE YOUR GOING TO KILL US!” the room was at an unbearable heat now

“ _ NOT TILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHO DID THE TO ME!” _

Alex looked around the room and things started to lift of the ground including them, Peggy and Thomas were already unconscious, 

“I DID IT” Alex's head snapped towards him, all the sudden john floated towards Alex the closer the got the hotter and unbearable it was

“ _ You did this?” _

_ “ _ Yes, Alex i'm so sorry,  my savage side took over and I couldn’t control myself”

Alex looked at him for a couple more seconds and everything fell to the ground including Alex, but everyone else was gently placed on the ground, it was pitch black, everyone made their eyes glow and the room was lit by a red glow, Peggy and Thomas snapped into conscious almost instantly, 

“What the fuck just happened?!”

“That angelica is the power of a pure blood” Hercules went to go pick Alex up but dropped him, 

“He is feels like he is on fire”

“He overpowered himself he burned out for now we can only wait for him to recharge”

“Laf WHAT THE FUCK!!” 

“Thomas calm down, john went into pure savage mode and drank Alex dry, I wasn't going to let him dye, i panicked so I gave Alex some of my blood thinking he was still alive, If i knew he was dead I wouldn’t have given it to him, but since he was dead he was reborn as a pure blood, they are treated like royalty in the vampire community and that's why.”

“Holy shit” Thomas whispered “so that happens to anyone who is given blood after they died?”

“Don’t get any bright ideas Thomas, you need to get it so they get the blood into the body the second after the last drop of blood leaves the body, It is almost impossible to calculate we got lucky”

“Well I don’t want that to happen to me.”

“Even though pure bloods are treated like royalty they live miserable lives, they are targeted and captured a lot people are scared of them and they spend most of their time controlling their power.”

“Damn”

“Is there anyway to switch his power till he gets in under control?”

“No” 

“Great, what are we going to do, once a pure blood is ‘born’ every vampire just knows he will be a target now, we have to protect him”

About three days later Alex's body temp went down and he was waking up, 

“Alex?” his black eyes fluttered open, he couldn’t tell where he was looking his eye were pitch black, “Alex?” 

“John?”

“How do you feel?”

“What is happening to me?” Alex started sobbing, “Alex its okay its okay turning is always scary and terrifying, but everything will be okay”

“I heard you all talking while I was unconscious, I will be a target now and will be a danger to all of you.”

“Yes but we will help you control your energy”

“Fine in hungry.”

“For what?”

Alex’s eyes started to glow, and his fangs got a lot longer.

“ _ Blood _ ”

“Alex?” john put a hand on alex’s shoulder and the glowing stopped, he looked up at john

“Sorry” 

“It's fine lets go the the kitchen” they ‘walked’ to the kitchen, well john did and alex flew he doesn't know how to stop it, 

“Good evening gentlemen!”

“Hey laf!”

“How are you feeling alex?”

“Strong, dangerous.”

“Ya just for the time being stay calm and don’t get angry please.”

“Okay, did I hurt anyone a last night?”

“You threw jefferson across the room and slammed him into the wall so i say you did not hurt anybody important.”

“Ha, okay i'm sorry that I acted like that”

“It's fine dude, we know you didn’t mean it”

“Now alex let's start getting you one the ground” 


	8. Chapter 8

john pov

Alex has been a vampire for about a month now, he has been able to control little things like his flying his strength and his appearance, that's about it he is having trouble controlling his angry though, he has about five lash outs and each time after he would just fly into his room and stay there for days without coming out of talking to anyone just alone, laf said it's just him cooling down, without even trying he could kill us. Now they were taking alex to get something to eat, this is the first time he has been out since he came a vampire, alex has been distante of me, i asked him about what he remembered, he just shuttered and ran into his room and john could hear things flying around and crash, but in the middle of it he could hear alex’s sobbing.

“Where You want alex?”

“I don’t know, some were not too populated”

“What if er get sandwiches and go to the park?”

“Sounds great tell everyone to meet us at ‘the revolution’ “

“Great!” john took put his phone and texted everyone they walked for a couple minutes in silence, alex’s teeth were becoming fangs, and black was creeping into the corners of his eyes “hey alex?”

“Ya john?”

“Your changing whats wrong?”

“I don’t feel safe, something is wrong, like we are being followed.”

“Alex we are fine, please keep yourself under control, we aren’t being followed but if you let off to much energy we will be.” 

Alex closed his every and took a breath, when he opened them they were back to normal

“John?”

“Ya?”

“I never asked you how long have you bee a vampire?”

“200 year”

“Wow”

“The schuyler sisters are 500, herc is 600 and laf is 700”

“Wow, really?”

“Ya”

“So i'm like a baby to you guys”

“I guess if you put it like that.” john was suppressing a laugh, they made it to ‘the revolution’ and everyone was already there, everyone new how to speed run but alex can’t control it yet so john and alex had to walk

“Hey everyone!”

“Hey alex, how was you walk over!”

“Good!”

“Any close calls” alex sighed at laf’s question

“Just one laf but I was controlling it I had an uneasy feeling we were being followed so i was just going in to self defense mode.”

“Good!”

“Hey you can talk at the park I want food!”

“Okay calm down peggy” eliza laughed at her sister 

“What does everyone want?” everyone shouted there orders at once, 

“Guys stop yelling” john interrupted everyone and pointed at alex who had his hands over his ears, pressing in to them hard, laf quickly froze every human in the cafe

“Why is he doing that?” 

“Well angelica, we have enhanced hearing but alex has super hearing it's like 50x our hearing.”

“Oh, sorry alex.” everyone stopped talking but he still hasn’t taken his hands off of his ears it's like the sound is getting worse and worse for alex, 

“Alex, are you okay?” eliza touched his shoulder but instantly yanked her hand away

“Eliza whats wrong?”

“His skin feels like it is on fire.” laf walked up to alex and squatted in front of him, laf slowly lifted his hands up to alex’s wrists, he grabbed then and quickly yanked them away from alex’s head, laf winced but didn't let go, alex’s face winced in agony and he screamed trying to put his hands back on his his head,

“Alex whats wrong?” laf was trying to get him to hear him, “ALEX WHATS WRONG”

“No no no no no no no no no no no!” laf let go of alex’s wrists and he put them back on his head, laf’s hands looked like he just put the on a grill but his skin slowly went back to normal, vampires don’t stay injured for long, alex’s whimpers went on for another five minutes, and then they stopped without warning, he opened his eyes and they were pitch black, 

“Alex, are you okay?” his eyes slowly went back to normal 

“What's wrong?” alex looked confused at everyone

“You don’t remember what just happened?” Hercules asked with a concerned face

“No, what happened?”

“Nothing alex, let's just get our food and go to the park” eliza said with a warm smile

“Great!” alex walked to the cash register, “laf can you unfreeze everyone” alex asked with a laugh

“Oh yes petit lion” all the sudden everyone in the shop started moving again, the lady at the counter looked a alex and smiled 


	9. Chapter 9

Alex’s pov

“What may I get you today sir?”

“Oh can I get, three turkey sub, two ham and cheese, and two chicken.”

“Sure is that all?”

“Yes, great!” the girl printed out the receipt and gave it to alex, she walked away and came back two minutes later with all the sandwiches, “here you go sire, come back soon!”

“In sorry but i still need to pay.”

“oh  it's on the house,” alex got really confused

“May I ask why?”

“It's not everyday a pure blood comes into here.” the girl smiled showing fangs, “have a nice dad sir!”

“Thanks...you to.”

Alex turned around and walked away everyone looked confused

“One alex how did you know all of our orders?”

“I heard them when you all were yelling, how did that girl know I was a pure blood?”

“You energy is cold and dark unlike a normal vampire whose it warm and light”

“Oh, okay. Let's get going then”

They walked across the street to the park, they laughed and talked and for the first time in awhile alex felt normal again he forgot that at any moment he can destroy a city, everything was peaceful and calm. Well that was until they started walking back to there dorms, they were walking through the streets, everyone was trying to distract alex from his uneasy feeling, he calmed down when laf mentioned Donald trump, alex was ranting when he noticed his shoe was untied, “hey guys i need to tie my shoe, keep going i’ll catch up.”

They continued walking while alex bent down to tie his shoe, he quickly finished he was about to stand up again, but before he could do anything multiple set of hands  grabbed alex and drug him down the alley, alex tried to scream but a man already duct taped his mouth,

“Get in restrained before he can do anything!”

“I’m trying but he is too strong!” alex kept trying to break free, these men were clearly vampires, no way could what seemed like four humans could contain a vampire let alone a pure blood, alex’s hands were retained along with his legs, he was being drug farther back into the alley, when he heard people walking around the corner, it was john's voice 

“ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?”

“MMMMMMM” alex screamed but it was muffled 

“ALEX!” then alex saw his friends run around the corner, there faces went from shocked to murderous in seconds, 

“Get away from Alexander.” eliza said in a cold demonic way

“I'm afraid we can’t do that you see our boss has very specific order you see we need little alexander for our experiments.” alex’s stomach dropped experiments, why do they need him?

“Lee, seabury, adams, you can’t do this, we know it's george king, he will kill alex.”

“Yes who know this angelica, and we don’t care, so if you don’t mind we shall be going”

John stepped forward with peggy

“No so fast.” there eyes started glowing red and so did their hands, 

“Ha you think you can stop us, we are over a thousand years old!” 

Then john threw his hand forward and  alex flew back into a wall, “ALEX USE YOU POWERS!”

Alex tried but nothing happened, he tired to get out of the bonds they are to strong his wrists are starting to bleed. Alex looked up again to see everyone fighting, but laf turned invisible, are a few seconds alex’s bonds were being removed, laf appeared right in front of him, 

“Go petit lion run”

“Laf i can’t leave you all I can help”

“No you are in danger you must go run to the dorms you will be safe there.”

“But laf-”

“Go while they are distracted”

Alex go up and started to fly, he flew over the fight so no one could see, there was flashes of light and things were flying, just one easy glance and alex could end all of this, he decided to listen to laf, once he was safe he landed on the ground, he was at least five blocks away but because of his enhanced hearing he could hear the fight loud and clear, he began to run, he stopped when he heard a scream, it was eliza’s, that was it he was not going to listen to laf anymore, he turned around started to run and with it seconds he was back at the entrance of the ally, he started flying above to see everything, most of his friends were have stopped fighting, they were trying to help john who was laying on the ground, he couldn’t tell what was wrong but something was, laf was the only one still fighting, it wasn’t going to end well. “WHERE IS HE?!”

“HE IS GONE AWAY FROM HERE!”

“Fine i guess we will have to take you as bait then, get the girls.” the three men ran forward to get john but alex dropped down, he doesn’t remember how it happened but he was in control. 

He doesn't remember much he only remember throwing people around and all the sudden lots of vampire,

“Fine suit yourself, get him” 

All the vampires came running at him, alex doesn’t know how but, he lifted his hands out and all the light was gone, it was dark and gloomy, everything looked purple, there was silence he saw vampires stopping at a certain point, banging on something, the more they fought against the force the more pain gathered in his body, he heard alf yell behind him

“ALEX YOU CREATED A FORCE FIELD, KEEP IT GOING UNTIL I CAN TELEPORT EVERYONE BACK HOME!”

He was using all his energy to keep it up, he is not doing it for him but for his friends in the force field, the pain was growing stronger, he just wanted to let go but he knew he couldn’t. 

“ALEX JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER”

He could feel his muscles shutting down, cracks were forming in the purple dome, 

“ALEX DON’T LET GO!”

He tried to listen to alex but one of the vampires threw a car at the force field and it felt like every bone in his body just shatters, he let his arms down. The force field was slowly disappearing, and cracking,

“NO ALEX!”

He turned around to see a vampires breaking through, he just took a breath and prepared himself for the pain, he could feel his fangs retracting and the firs in his eyes disappearing

“ALEX RUN GET OUT OF HERE”

“Im sorry” thats all he could get out before he turned around to see a car flying at him, he felt the impact and he was knocked to the ground, the car was on top of him but he had not strength to life it, at this moment he didn't care, his body was going numb and warm. The car was lifted off of him but john and laf who were quickly threw the car and ran to him

“ALEX NO, GET UP PLEASE GET UP!”

“PETIT LION YOU HAVE TO GET UP AND FIGHT!” they tried to fight the vampires as they were dragging them away, he could barely see them anymore. He used all the energy he had left to smile at them “g-g-good b-bye” he heard a evil laugh, then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

John's POV

The day was perfect, no hiccups nothing, they were on the way back to their dorm, 

“Hey guys i need to tie my shoe, keep going i will catch up!’

They thought nothing of it, it wasn’t until the walked another block did they realize alex was no longer in sight, “ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?!”

They heard a muffled scream from the alley, the ran forward and saw alex in restraints and being dragged away by lee, seabury, and adams, laf started speaking, he doesn’t remember much only that george king wanted him for experiments, “I don’t think so!”

Then the fighting happened, john decided to get alex away from the fight as possible, he waved his hand and alex flew back against the wall, he could tell that the bonds the was being restrained with was made of silver, there is no way he could get out of those, after about five minutes of fighting laf appeared next to alex and was getting his bond off of him, then he flew away, good alex is safe now we just need to get out of here, lee noticed that alex was no longer there anymore, his eyes grew even brighter “WHERE IS HAMILTON!” 

“SAFE!” eliza yelled to him, then lee waved his hand and a box flew towards eliza and hit her in the head she screamed, and collapsed. He ran towards her she was slipping in and out of consciousness, “get peggy keep and eye on the sky”

“Why”

“Alex was bound to hear that and he will no let us get hurt-”

“He is here”

“WHERE IS HE”   


“HE IS FAR AWAY FROM HERE!”

“Fine get them”

They lunged forward but alex slammed to the ground, the whole alley shook and the concrete underneath his was destroyed

“ALEX GET OUT OF HERE!”

But alex didn’t respond, the three laugh and smiled, “well it's nice to see you changed you mind hamilton, now come with us or we take you friends and kill them!”

“ _ Not a chance” _ seabury and adams got a little uneasy with the sound of alex’s voice, his hair was standing up, his black eyes were spewing fire and his hands were glowing, he slowly lifted himself and everything around him off the ground,

“Don’t you love you friends?” lee laughed at him, alex blinked and a trash can flew at lee and nearly hit him, “of your going to regret that!” all three of them threw bricks and pieces of cement at alex, they threw them with such speed that the hit and and he flew in to the wall, “he you think you have power but you don’t-”

“ _ YOU BASTARD!”  _ the seabury flew up in the air like a rag doll, alex followed, seabury looked horrified, alex came up to him face to face, john shifted his attention to lee and adams who were frozen, 

“ _ Stay away from my friends!” _ seabury has a smirk in his face

“In sorry but I can’t do that” he want to go punch alex but too his hand away covered in burn, alex bared his fangs which have grown three times in size answer dripping black liquid, then seabury slammed into the ground, he screamed in pain. 

“ _ GET THE FUCK AWAY!” _

“Oh hamilton you think i can do that, there is so many of us and only on of you.”

“ _ What do you mean?” _ then without warning hundred of vampires appeared,

“No hamilton I am going to give you one more chance.”

“ _ Go fuck yourself” _

“Suit yourself, get him” them the vampires came running forward, john thought to himself this is it they are all going to die. He braced himself for the pain but it didn’t come. There was silence, and the sun seemed to go away. He opened his eyes and had the same amount of shock on his face as everyone else, alex wasn’t moving, he was floating above them and had his hands out, they were in some sort of purple dome. Vampires were banging on the dome and alex started to scream,

“ALEX YOU CREATED A FORCE FIELD, KEEP IT GOING UNTIL I CAN TELEPORT EVERYONE BACK HOME!” 

They were in a force field!?!?! How did alex do that, then his arms started shaking and he was screaming louder, laf has gotten half of us home now.

“ALEX JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER” laf knew they had a limited amount of time, he was clenching his fists now, and cracks were formed in the purple dome, 

“ALEX DON’T LET GO!” 

John turned to laf, 

“Laf he can’t hold it much longer”

“I know he can, he needs to” laf only had two people left, john and alex. John knew it was over when a vampire threw a bus at the force field, alex let his arms down and the force field was slowly disappearing

“NO ALEX!” john looked at alex, he sighed and looked at them. His eyes were going back to just normal black, his hands stopped glowing and his fangs were getting smaller, 

“ALEX RUN GET OUT OF HERE”

John could barely hear alex say “I'm sorry” then alex closed his eyes seconds before he was his by a flying car. Him and the car flew back wards, john and laf ran to him and lifted the car off of him, when john saw him he started to cry, his body was covered in bruised and burns, his head was bleeding and half of his hair had been ripped out. They ran towards alex trying to keep him awake,

“ALEX NO, GET UP PLEASE GET UP!”

“PETIT LION YOU HAVE TO GET UP AND FIGHT!” by now they have been ripped off alex and thrown into the crowd but before john lost sight of alex he heard in whisper, 

“G-g-good b-bye” alex closed his eyes and his body went limp, lee walked over to him and laughed

“Say goodbye boys, you'll; never see him again!” then all of the vampires including alex disappeared all at once, there was silence. John started sobbing leg tryed to comfort him but was too crying, all john could do was yell, 

“WHY, WHY. ALEX COME BACK! GIVE HIM BACK! PLEASE!” 

“John petit turtle we must get back to the dorms to tell them the news”

“Why laf, why” john continue to sob into lafs shirt, laf then picked up john and he decided to carry him home instead of teleporting. It took them 30 minutes to get to the dorms, laf put john down and walked in, everyone was sitting on couch, they all stood up waiting for alex to walk it. 

“Where is alex?” peggy said through tears, john just looked down and shook his head 

“John w-where is a-alex?” eliza said even though she knew the answer 

“They took him.”

“B-but how h-he had t-the f-force field!”

“He couldn’t hold it anymore, a vampire threw a car at him.”

“No, no”

“In sorry guys there was nothing we could do.” they all sat there for a couple minutes crying until angelica stood un and was going to put her shoes on, “

“Angelica where are you-”

“You right the  _ was  _ nothing we can do, but we can do something  _ now _ let's go get alex back.”

“We don’t know where to go.” 

“But we do know someone who does.”

“Who herc?”

“Aaron burr.”

“Lets go”


	11. Chapter 11

 

after about three hours they finally found burr, 

“AARON!”

“Oh hello john, everyone how many I help you?”

“Where is george king.”

Aarons friendly smile left his face

“Why do you need to know?”

“Just tell us.”

“Well until I get a reason john I am saying nothing-”

“Our friend has been kidnapped by him for experiments.”

“Why?”

“He is a pure blood”

“Who?”

“Aaron please-”

“WHO!? Aarons eyes were turning red

“Alex.”

“Alexander Hamilton?” 

“Yes”

“He isn’t a vampire let alone a pure blood-”

“Aaron, i turned him by accident but took too much blood, laf did some weird shit and saved him but turned him into a pure blood.”

“I see, well if he was kidnapped by the king for being a pure blood, you are never getting him back so just give up.”

“No tell us”

“Look i'm not letting you all go a kill your sleeves for a bastard orphan.”

“AARON FUCKING BURR, TELL US RIGHT NOW OR ELSE WHEN WE DO GET ALEX BACK HE WILL KILL YOU!” angelica screamed 

“O-okay, just please calm down” everyone new aaron was afraid of the schuyler sister 

“Good now where is he?”

“He is in the abandoned lead mine up state.”

“A lead mine!”

“Yes” 

“Well fuck my gently with a chainsaw”

“Lets go”

They all clung to laf and teleported to a hole in the ground with the sigh,  **_lead mine closed no trespassing, trespassers will be prosecuted,_ **

“Well let's get going-” herc was cut off but a blood curdling scream from inside the cave, it was clearly alex

“We need to get him out of there and fast” they all agreed and started walking into the cave


	12. Chapter 12

They were about to go into the cave when he got two notifications on his phone

_ Aaron: just a warning, the cave if very confusion king designed it so you can’t find them, most people who die in there don’t even make it to him they die from starvation or stuff like that good luck home you get mailto out alive. _

“Great”

“What is it john?”

“Well I just got an amber ret for alex and burr texted me telling me we most likely will die in the cave without even getting to alex.”

“Great, but we need to stay positive, we have to find alex, let's go in”

They walked into complete darkness to hear another scream


	13. Chapter 13

Alex’s pov

Alex doesn’t know how long he was out for. George walked back in holding a container filled with a silvery gray liquid, he hooked it up to the machine and pressed a button. 

“Don’t worry alex this will only hurt alone.” then without warning a sharp pain shot through his veins, the liquid was flowing into his body. Alex let out a scream up his mouth and nose were covered in a piece of cloth, he tries no to breath in but had to when king slammed his cane into his knees. Not long after alex was being drug into the darkness. When he woke up he was no longer in the table, he was in a white room that has no door. He took a deep breath and looked down, he almost passed out that the sight of his skin. There was faint white lines throughout his skin, then a george's voice came over a loudspeaker

“ _ It's cool isn’t it? Your veins blood have been infested with lead and lead! Look at how it reacted, turning all your veins black showing every vein in your body, forever. Amazing!” _

“Why are you doing this?” alex managed to say through his sobbs of sadness and pain, having lead in his blood is not really the most pleasant feeling. 

_ “I need to know things, and you are my only way I can find out, now seabury sweety can you get alex and prepare him for the next experiment.”  _

A couple minutes later seabury came in and grabbed alex, they drug him to the table again, he can’t walk he is pretty sure george broke his knees. Seabury looked him in and walked away, george can in smiling, 

“Hello alex, how are you?”

“Terrible”

“Good, now day two. The chemical reaction!”

“WHAT!”

“Seabury please bring the machine, alex this will see how the lead and lead will react with high voltage electricity, do you have any concerns before we start?”

“Will this kill me?”

“No.”

“Great” alex said sarcastically

“Lets begin.” 

Seabury put a bunch of black patches, with cord connected to it all over his body. He turned on a switch and horrible burning pains shot through his whole body. Alex let out a blood curdling scream, he felt hot sharp vibrations throughout his body. 

“How is the pain alex?” george asked jokingly, as a response alex screamed in pain. “Here i'll help” the king swung his cane up and slammed it on to alex’s head. Everything goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

John’s pov

It has been days since they entered the cave, they kept hearing alex's screams but every time they thought they were getting close it was another dead end. They were losing hope,even if they could find alex and get him free, they are not sure they will be able to get out of here.

“Guys, I got a text from aaron.” john looked at his phone it was a video

“What is it”

“Well the text is in two parts the words are, _ hey I got this video from king who was telling me about how one person's sacrifice will help the scientific community.  _ Then he sent he a video,”

He showed everyone the video, he pressed play, alex was strapped to a table. His abdomen was black and blue, his knees looks broken. He had electronic patches all over his body, 

“John, what is that stuff in his skin?”

“I don't know eliza?”

John looked closer to see white spider webbed veins under his skin. Seabury pressed a button and alex screamed in pain, trying to get out of the restraints, he heard georges voice on the video.

“ _ How is the pain alex?”  _ he laughed and alex screamed again,  _ “here i'll help you _ ” then george swung his cane up and hit alex, the screams stopped and his body went limp.

“ _ Good now crank it up to full power we need to get a reaction, good, oh look sam, look at the veins they are changing color!” _

John looked in horror as the white veins turned black. Then the video stopped, and everyone was silent. 

“We need to find him and quick” there was another scream and they started running towards it, the turned a corner to find a horrifying scene


	15. Chapter 15

Alex’s pov

Alex awoke still on the cold table, but this time there was a helmet thing on his head

“Noe alex this it was mind reader, it will monitor your brain waves.”

Then george walked away, to what looked like a control board, he pressed a button and alex felt vibration in his head a weird pain, like dull and cold. Then george came over

“We are not learning anything about your savage side so we are going to give you some pheromones to help you.” then george injected them into alex’s arm. He felt a rush of strength rush through him, he doesn't remember anything. But now this friend were cowering on the floor they were all covered in scratches and bruises and alex was covered in blood no one cover, alex took a step forward and laf and herc wrapped their arms around the schuyler sisters, john stood up holding a wooden spike

“Get back”

Alex didn’t move

“I SAID GET BACK, YOU SAVAGE MONSTER BEFORE I KILL YOU!” john had tears in his eyes. alex looks at the sisters who were crying in laf and herc arms, alex took a step forward but john swung the wooden spike, he stuck alex’s arm. He grabbed islands screamed in pain, he fell to the ground. John then kicked him in the ribs a couple time, alex still couldn’t find his words. Alex reached out towards laf trying to ask for help, laf creamed with tears in eyes and tightened his grip on eliza and peggy, alex then felt something grab his collar and drag him backwards 

“GET AWAY, I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU ALEX BUT YOU ARE NOT IN ALEX ANYMORE, GO RUN INTO THE MINES SO I DON’T HAVE TO HURT YOU!”

“John he can’t hear you, he is go just please kill h-him.” john blinked and tears rolled down him checks, john raised the stake up shakily “in sorry alex, l-love you” alex tried to get out of the way of john, but john just was determined.he slammed the stake down but alex rolled out of the way, he stood up and lunged at john, he could hear everyone screams behind him,

“JOHN NO!”

“SOMEONE HELP HIM!”

“HE IS GOING TO KILL JOHN!”

Alex didn't know what he was talking about, alex only wanted to get the stake away from him, john shoved him away, and alex was grabbed by someone. He looked behind him it was herc and laf.

“To it john while we got him!”

Alex didn’t want to but he had to resort to extra measure, he let his fangs grow and bit herc’s are he screamed in pain and let go of alex, alex took his chance. He knew they would not attack him if he had the schuyler sisters, yet he still didn’t know what they were attacking him. He ducked under laf and john and lunged at the schuyler sisters who screamed in horror

“JOHN STOP NOT ONE MOVE!” the girls cried got louder

“Hey alex buddy can you come here, we won’t hurt you” WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT ME?!? All alex wanted to do was cry. He grabbed whoever was behind him, they screamed, alex yanked them to there feet and pulled them in front of him. It was eliza, her silky hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared. Terror filled her eyes as she cried. She was trying to yank her arm away but alex wasn’t going to let go.

“Eliza say calm don't make any sudden movements, he knows we want him dead, he can sense it. Just remain calm if we don’t move he won’t.” that statement made alex loose is he growled and the three girls screamed simultaneously, but instead of attacking like they all expected alex crumpled to the ground, he let hadn’t go of eliza’s hand, pulling her down with him, but nobody did anything. Alex gently yanked eliza towards him, he wrapped his arms her and started to sob. He buried his face in her shoulder and she tensed up, no one did anything, after about two minutes of alex sobbing in pretty much since he felt eliza’s soft gentle arms cautiously wrap around him, that made him cry even harder. Then her grasp turned from scared and cautious to strong and moving. She started to cry too, but quickly three sets of hand pulled alex away from eliza and he screamed for her embrace

“JOHN NO!”

“He is gone eliza, you saw him, he was luring you into a false trap. He hasn’t said anything thing yet, why you think that is huh? HE IS A SAVAGE KILLER!”

Laf and herc held the sisters back from trying to stop john, alex was in a corner staring at his best friend about to kill him, he gathered all his strength to try to tell him he is here and he could get was a small, 

“ _ S-s-stop”  _

_ “NOOOOOO”  _ peggy screamed as john swung his stake down towards alex’s heart, but it stopped mid air. John tried to put it down more but he couldn’t, alex turned his head to see alf was the one freezing it.

“Wait did anyone hear that?”

“Hear what laf?”

“Alex h-he told you to stop, alex s-say it again. Show us why-you are here”

“ _ S-s-stop p-please”  _ alex started to sob as laf came forward and engulfed alex in a hug,

“Oh petit lion, I thought we lost you forever!”

Alex buried his face into laf’s shirt and cried.

“ _ P-please d-don’t k-kill m-me” _

“Sh sh we won’t”

“ _ I-want t-to g-go h-home”   _ laf let go of alex of a second, alex opened his eyes again to see john sitting in front of him, 

“Is that really you alex?” alex pushed himself back as far as he could,

“ _ G-get a-away f-from m-me”  _ john reached his hand out to try and calm alex down but alex buried his hands in his knees “ _ p-please d-don’t k-kill m-me” _

“Johen get away from him” alex watch herc push jon away from alex, laf than ran over scooped alex up and held him tightly

“Why is alex afraid of me?”

“Um, here is a good guess even after he told you to stop and tried to reach you, you still tried to kill him”

“So did you and laf”

“Ya but it was you with the stake you were the one going to kill him, I think it's best if you give alex his space.”

“Fine I will, im so sorry alex” that was that last thing he heard before he passed out


	16. Chapter 16

John’s pov

They turned the corner to see a horrifying scene, 

“Oh my god” they watch as alex lunged at four people in the corner, he caught one and threw them across the room, it was adams. Alex lunged at him landing on his chest, hearing a crack, alex then sank if fangs into his neck ut instead of drinking his blood he pulled back and ripped out a chunk of his neck, adams screamed and died seconds later. Alex turned around to the other three, he growled he lifted one of them and pulled him toward him, seabury screamed as, alex pulled out his eyes, and then broke his neck. Alex turned to charles lee, he hissed at him and swung his hand. Lee screamed and held his face he moved his hands and john saw five deep long gashes across his face, he could see bone. John wanted to throw up. Alex scratched his neck and lee’s head fell to the ground followed separately by his body. Last was george king,

Alex flew toward him, he threw his fist forward to his chest, george screamed at his first went into his chest. Then alex pulled his arm our and george screamed even more. George collapsed and what john saw in alex’s hand was horrifying, it was george king's heart. Alex sank his teeth into is and drank his heart dry. No one made a sound, alex slowly turned around, his face was covered in black spider web like veins, well his whole body was. Like before his hair had been pulled out on some spots, there was one long gash from his forehead to his lip going over his eye, that eye was bleeding and alex could clearly not see out of it anymore. Alex whole body was covered in blood. He hissed at us and lunged everyone screams, he didn’t do much damage just scratched a couple people considering laf froze him for about a minute until alex overpowered him. John found a sharp piece of wood and pointed it at alex, all the sudden alex stopped moving, he just looked confused but john was determined to protect his friends even if he has to kill the man he loved

“Get back”

Alex didn’t move

“I SAID GET BACK, YOU SAVAGE MONSTER BEFORE I KILL YOU!” john had tears in his eyes. Alex then took a step forward and john swung the wooden stake and scraped alex, he fell and alex reached out for laf, but john kicked him. Alex curled up in a little ball, john picked up alex and threw him back

“GET AWAY, I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU ALEX BUT YOU ARE NOT IN ALEX ANYMORE, GO RUN INTO THE MINES SO I DON’T HAVE TO HURT YOU!”

“John he can’t hear you, he is go just please kill him.” john blinked and tears rolled down him checks, john raised the stake up shakily “in sorry alex, l-love you” alex tried to get out of the way of john, but john just was determined. he slammed the stake down but alex rolled out of the way,

“JOHN NO!”

“SOMEONE HELP HIM!”

“HE IS GOING TO KILL JOHN!”

Alex too another step forward but laf and herc restrained him.

“To it john while we got him!”

Alex bit herc’s are he screamed in pain and let go of alex, alex took his chance. He lunged at the schuyler sisters. He ducked under laf and john and lunged at the schuyler sisters who screamed in horror

“JOHN STOP NOT ONE MOVE!” the girls cried got louder

“Hey alex bubby can you come here, we won’t hurt you” WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT ME?!? All grabbed whoever was behind him, they screamed, alex yanked them to there feet and pulled them in front of him. . Terror filled her eyes as she cried. She was trying to yank her arm away but alex wasn’t going to let go.

“Eliza say calm don't make any sudden movements, he knows we want him dead, he can sense it. Just remain calm if we don’t move he won’t.” that statement made he growl and the three girls screamed simultaneously, but instead of attacking like they all expected alex crumpled to the ground, he let hadn’t go of eliza’s hand, pulling her down with him, but nobody did anything. Alex gently yanked eliza towards him, he wrapped his arms her and started to sob. He buried his face in her shoulder and she tensed up, no one did anything, after about two minutes of alex sobbing in pretty much since he felt eliza’s arms cautiously wrap around him, that made him cry even harder. Then her grasp turned from scared and cautious to strong and moving. She started to cry too, but quickly three sets of hand pulled alex away from eliza and he screamed for her embrace

“JOHN NO!”

“He is gone eliza, you saw him, he was luring you into a false trap. He hasn’t said anything thing yet, why you think that is huh? HE IS A SAVAGE KILLER!”

Laf and herc held the sisters back from trying to stop john, alex was in a corner staring at his best friend about to kill him. John watched alex curl up in a little ball, alex them mumbled something

“ _ S-s-stop”  _

_ “NOOOOOO”  _ peggy screamed as john swung his stake down towards alex’s heart, but it stopped mid air. John tried to put it down more but he couldn’t, alex turned his head to see alf was the one freezing it.

“Wait did anyone hear that?”

“Hear what laf?”

“Alex h-he told you to stop, alex s-say it again. Show us why-you are here”

“ _ S-s-stop p-please”  _ alex started to sob as laf came forward and engulfed alex in a hug,

“Oh peit lion, I thought we lost you forever!”

Alex buried his face into laf’s shirt and cried.

“ _ P-please d-don’t k-kill m-me” _


	17. Chapter 17

  
  


John doesn’t remember much after that only that he promised to give alex space. It have been a few days since we got alex to the hospital, he is coming back today. And like on cure the door opened and laf rolled alex in, the sight made him sick. Alex’s hair was cut short, that wasn't the bad part, the bad part is the black spider web veins that still cover his body, the stitches from knee surgery, the long scar over his face and is eye patch, and last the fear that hurt john will hurt him.

“Hey alex how are you?”

“Terrible, I have lost my sight temporarily in my left eye, and the black veins will never go away, oh and my knees are messed up pretty bad but luckily i can fly so  that's nice.” 

“How you are invincible”

“Well when someone mixes your blood with lead and lead you don’t regenerate as fast.”

“So when are you getting back to class, Washington has been asking me .”

“Probably soon, i'm not sure yet”

Laf rolled alex to his bed, laf the lifted alex into his bed,alex instantly fell asleep. Laf noticed johns confusion

“Petit turtle, he will do that until his body gets used to the new blood”

“Damn.”

“Ya, I will be staying with you too for a while.”

“Why?”

“Alex is still afraid of you, he told me when ever you came to visit him, or when he sleeps he sees you holding the wooden stake about him with murder in his eyes.”

“I could go stay at the schuylers or somewhere for a while is alex wants.”

“No mon amie alex can’t learn to trust you again of you are not here”

“I guess, do they know why alex went savage like that?”

“Ya there was a dangerously high amount of pheromones in his blood, alex said they gave them to him to see how his brain reacts but they gave him too many.”

John watched as laf traced on vein on alex’s arm with his fingers “you have to admit alex does look bad ass.”

John laughed a little “i guess you're right” 

Laf smiled and took out his phone and was texting someone while alex slept on his chest. Every so often alex would whimper in fear of pain and laf would stoke his hair and sh him till he stopped, it pained john that he couldn’t help. 

“Hey laf?”

“Yes petit turtle?”

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“I'm sorry that I did this to alex i'm sorry that I almost kill him.”

“It's not me you need to be apologizing to john.” and one cue alex’s eyes fluttered open, he groaned in pain as he sat up, 

“Hey laf, hey john. What did I miss?”

“Nothing we were just talking.”

“About?”

“How hot you look now.” laf joked and planted a kiss on to his head

“Um, have you opened your eyes lately. I look like I was attacked by a spider and have an eye patch.”

“My point exactly.” 

Alex laughed and picked up his phone, “shit!” 

“What is it piet lion?”

“I was supposed to meet the schuylers for lunch.”

“Well let's go then.” 

“Laf its across town!”

“And we can teleport sooooooo” alex groaned and looked at john “you coming?”

“Nah i'm good I have lots of hw to do”

Alex looked disappointed, “oh okay we'll see you later”

They left about 45 minutes ago, john was getting anxious so he decided to go on a walk. The sun was setting and the dark was approaching. He we walked out into the cold bitter air of winter and thought of alex. He always complains about the cold since he is from Nevis. John laughed and turned a corner, he found five or so men crowded around something. John approached to see them around a body, john looked closer to see that the body was alex’s.


	18. Chapter 18

John wanted to scream but knew this was a trap. He ran back around the corner before they saw him and texted alex.

 

**_To alex: hey you alright?_ **

 

**_From alex: ya why?_ **

 

**_To alex: don’t take 5th street home_ **

 

**_From alex: why_ **

**_From alex: john?_ **

**_From alex: JOHN_ **

**_From alex: JOHN ANSWER ME_ **

 

John quickly put his phone away he was about to run but then he was yanked backwards he got free of there grasp he turned around to see thomas jefferson, james madison and aaron burr

“Going so soon john?”

“Why is there a decoy alex on the ground?”

“Well since we are going to kill you anyway, we are luring him here with dark magic.”

“Why?”

“People will pay a great deal for him.”

“You sick twisted evil piece of shit-” john was punched in the face he stumbled backward. He hit a wall and looked up, the three were approaching him slowly thomas took out a lead knife sure to kill him. 

“Say good bye luarens” he lifted the knife up but stopped suddenly, he looked confused. He looked up to see alex floating above them and could hear the others running towards them

“NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US!”

Alex didn’t say anything he just stayed in the same spot not moving, everyone was confused.

“Alex”

Then the air around alex turned black and spread everywhere, everything then got really cold they could see their breath. Then alex suddenly stop out his arm and leg, he opened his mouth and white shadowy tentacles things shot out of his eyes and mouth, there was a high pitch screeching noise. They tentacles just lingered in the sky for a couple seconds and in those seconds everything was peaceful. The peace didn’t last long, they shot towards the ground, they wrapped around thomas and the other three. John felt trump until he felt on wrap around him, he looked to his side to see his other friends engulfed in the white bonds. 

“ALEX LET US GO YOU GOT THE WRONG PEOPLE!” 

Alex didn’t seem to hear, he growled and electricity shot through the tentacles, it was sa horrible pain john screamed along with everyone else the grip around them tightened. ELiza let out a very loud high pitched scream that seemed to get alex’s attention. He looked for a second and the tentacle disappeared and the blackness just faded away, but the tentacle didn’t disappear before throwing the three across town. He fell to the ground and landed on the ground with a thud in to a bunch of trash cans, he fell from at least two building high. After a couple seconds everyone sat up and was looking around

“Alex?” peggy sounded worried

“ALEXANDER?” hercules sounded angry but worried

“Uuuhhuuuhuuuhhhhuuh” there was a quite groan for behind the trash cans, they all got up and ran towards them, eliza gasped they saw alex passed out. He was surrounded by the white tentacles, and he was cold instead of hot like usual. 

“Alexander can you hear us?” john shook alex gently but nothing happened, 

“Alex?” now john was shaking him harder, his eyelids fluttered open, after a second he shot up, 

“Alex calm down piet lion, you just went through a lot of stress”

“ARE YOU ALL OKAY?” 

“Don’t worry about us, we only care about you.” 

“Y-your face, eliza d-did I do this?” eliza just looked at the ground

“ _ no no no no” _

“hey alex we are alright its okay, no harm we will be fine in seconds.”

Peggy tried to step towards alex but he moved farther away, 

“G-get away from me!”

“Alex calm down”

“Petit lion please breath” laf and john tried to touch his shoulder alex swatted the away

“ _ No no no no no no! Get away! I only hurt you guys and cause you danger, and i'm sorry. Good bye I love you.” _ and without writing alex bolted into the air and was gone from sight.

“Laf where is he going?”

“I-i don’t know”


	19. Chapter 19

they walked back to there dorms in silence, they all waited for alex to return but he never did, they barely left his room for about two weeks until they go a knock on the door, john went to answer it. When he did he was greeted by a man he has never seen before 

“Hello how may I help you?”

“Are you john laurens?”

“Yes, why?”

“I am here to inform you that you friend Alexander Hamilton was found dead on a tiny island of nevis yesterday at 4:68 am, the cause of death is a lead bullet to the brain. It was a suicide there was a note next to him, he asked it be delivered to you. I am so sorry for you lose”

The man handed john the note walked away, john opened it

 

_ To my dearest laurens,  _

_ I am sorry for you to find out this way but you must, I have taken my life to protect others. I was becoming a danger to you and my loved ones, this is for the best. I am sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person, this has nothing to do with you it was all me, I am too dangerous. I will miss you and love you, I promise you we'll meet again in this lifetime. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Alexander Hamilton <3 _

 

John instantly dropped to his knee


	20. Chapter 20

people rushed towards him to comfort him. Someone took the note, about ten minutes later everyone was crying over the loss of there best friend. It took them over two years to get back to their normal lives. It has been 100 years, Laf and herc have married, along with eliza and this girl maria. At each of the wedding they had a picture of alex on the alter with them. Angelica had started dating john church and peggy has stephen rensselaer. John has no one, he can't move on from alex, everyone moved away, laf and herc live in france, angelica and peggy are in england eliza and maria are always traveling no one spot. John stayed in new york, he has a two bedroom apartment, one was used by john the other had all of alex’s stuff he left behind locked and safe. Once and awhile john will find himself going in and looking at the dust covered stuff. John knew alex for about a year but he will forever remain in his heart. He got a call on his phone, 

“Hey laf how are you?”

“ _ Hello pet turtle how are you?!” _

“Good you?”

“ _ FANTASTIC, hercules is great, my house is great my job, town everything is just perfect!” _

_ “ _ That's great laf.” 

“ _ How are you petit turtle?” _

_ “ _ You already asked good.”

“ _ No truly how are you?” _

“No good, i am lonely and i miss him so much.”

“ _ Well why don’t you try to find someone to date?” _

_ “ _ I have tired laf but every time I try i feel like i'm betraying him”

“ _ I understand but john it's been over 100 years,” _

“128 tomorrow”

“ _ How about we get the gang back together tomorrow, we could go get lunch at the revolution, go to the park and go visite alex’s grave.” _

_ “ _ Ya that sounds nice.”

“ _ Great! I will text everyone. Goodbye john see you tomorrow!” _

_ “ _ Bye laf!”

John hung up the phone, he sighed and looked out his window. He was scanning the crowd when something caught his eye. It was a man  on the shorter side, long black hair pulled into a ponytail, he was wearing all black which confused him since it was in the middle of the summer. From the back he looked like alex, he was about to walk away from the window when the man turned around, even though he was across the street he could see pairing black eyes a scare on his face and black spiderweb veins across his skin, john blink and he was gone.

“John your just seeing things” he sighed, all the sudden there was a knock on the door, he opened it to find only a note. He opened it 

 

_ John, you know what you saw. It was no figment of your imagination, don't get your hopes up he is mine now. hope you have a fun day tomorrow, it will be one of your last. I have plans and someone to carry them out, for he is my obedient servant.  _

  
_-A.Ham_


	21. Chapter 21

john almost fell when he saw who signed it, there was another knock on the door. He ran to it hoping it was alex, but to his surprise it was all of his other friends

“JOHN! I know we came early but from the looks on your face you got it too”

“Ya just now, could it be true?”

“I don’t know we never saw alex’s body, it was a closed casket funeral”

“What if it was the fake body that the three had in the alley”

“John you okay?”

“Why would he stay away all these years, helping them?”

“Maybe he didn’t have a choice”

“Maybe the evil black power got to him” as soon as they said that every curtain in the house slid shut and all the lights turned off

“Laf please tell me you are doing this?”

“N-no i and n-not”

They all heard a maniacal laugh throughout the house,

“Hello who is there?” john felt a cold presence behind him, he quickly turned around to see nothing.

“ _ I thought you would remember me after all this time.”  _

Everyone shuttered at the sound of that voice

“Alex?”

“ _ Oh you little silly vampires” _

_ “ _ Alex? Are you in control of your body?”

But then without warning all the curtain and lights turned back on, everyone closed her eyes from pain, when they opened them they saw all the runiture was thrown around, 

“Guys, look at the wall” peggy pointed at the wall, they all gasped the wall was covered in a black liquid, “that's alex’s blood I can smell the silver” 

 

**_Warehouse 21st street 7:00 sharp, be there of alex get it_ **

 

“What time is it?”

“6:45”

“We need to go now.” they all started running across town, they arrived one minute before 7:00 a cold gust of wind blew open the doors, they slowly walked inside

“Hello?”

“Is anybody there?”

One light turned on, it was above three chairs, seated was aaron burr, thomas jefferson and james madison.

“Aaron why are you helping them?”

Aaron laughed “what do you mean helping this whole thing was my idea”

“Where is alex?”

“Patience eliza” thomas said with a smile 

“You see was called you here today to I don’t really know, fuck up your life maybe, or give him back. Anything can happen”

“Burr, where is he” burr just looked up, at the ceiling there was someone flying into the sky light, they slowly flew down to the top of aarons chair and landed on it. It was alex, his long hair in a ponytail, his black veins still as prominent aws he remembers. His eyes looked like they leaking a purple tint across his face, and slowly blending into his skin. It was concerning but now was not the time to ask about it,

“Now alex over here, he has been quite useful. He does whatever we tell him, almost like he was, brainwashed.” then alex hissed at them, sanning them with his eyes. He opened a set of black torn up wings, WHEN DID HE GET WINGS!

“Yes you may have noticed we gave him some enhancements, show them alex”

Then alex gave one punch with his wings and he shot into the air, as he flew he shot his hands out and they sprayed black misty wind. He landed front of john, he opened his mouth and stared into his eyes. All the sudden he was at his house when alex was still with them before he became a vampire they were laughing and just hanging out. Then john opened his eyes again and he was back in the warehouse, alex was still in front of him. He smiled bearing a full set of razor sharp teeth, 

“ _ how sweat” _ then he started laughing and flew back to aaron's chair.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because it's fun, and how often do you get to have your own pure blood slave?”

“You monster-” there a  swift punch to his face, john stumbled back and fell on the ground, he opened his eyes to see alex standing when alex was, he had a evil demonic look on his face

“a-alex?”

“Ahh thank you alexander.” thomas had a smile on his face, “now come back” 

Alex lifted off the ground and landed back on to thomase's chair, 

“Thomas why?”

“Already told you.” thomas was getting annoyed,

“How?”

“Well that's a fun story, now our little alexander flew away from all of you that fateful night. We saw him fly over us,  he didn’t stop flying till he got to Nevis. We followed him, without his friends to ‘protect him’ and him being in his once destroyed home land where he has had serious PTSD. and the feeling of endangerment and sorrow. He was so vulnerable and weak, we took him in his sleep. Left that decoy body that you saw in the alley that night there with a bullet in the head. We brought alexander here, left him locked up alone and in the dark helpless alone, let the darkness take over him, consume him, fill his veins, mold him into what you see today.” thomas looked at alex proud 

“Um thomas?”

“Yes peggy?”

“How did he get the wings?”

“Ah that a good question, but aaron is better suited for this answer”

“Well, that was the tricky one we felt that he wasn’t getting around fast enough and he need a way to protect himself. So I did some black magic and some other stuff has wings. And for the hoes and tears, he has gotten into some issues with other people.”

“And that's that.” thomas looked board now

“And why did you call us here?”

“Ah yes, alexander over here showed a sign of weakness compassion for others the other day.”

“And what does that have to do with us?” john made sure not to take his eyes off of alex.

“We want him to be a cold blooded killer, so we invited the only people he cares about here to kill in front of him.”


	22. Chapter 22

“What?!?” 

“Yes you have been called here to be killed, aaron put him in the cage.” 

Aaron whistled, “come on alex in to your cage!” alex flew off of the chair and into a small cage. Aaron locked it and turned back to the crowd of alex’s friends.

“Lets get started shall we”

Thomas james and aaron all got up, there hands and eyes glowed a orangish red they floated off the ground,

“H-how do you know who to do that?”

“When we have access to a pure blood that has, that has well I don’t know pure blood you have to use it to your advantage.” thomas moved his hands and the whole group flew back, john went back to looking at alex, who was sitting in the dark corner of his cell. John could see his black eyes glowing in the darkness. 

“Come on alex I know your still in there help us.” he didn’t say it loud enough for anyone to hear, 

“Now let's go one by one, starting with everyone and ending with john” all three of the smiled, john flew into alex’s cage and everyone was left outside. So much happened at once he couldn’t tell exactly what was happening. He turned his attention to alex

“Hey alex, I know you're in there, please show me, please you can stop this I know you can you have the power. God this is all my fault if I didn’t turn you, you wouldn’t be a vampire”

All the sudden he was back in his dorm the first time he met alex

_ “Hello!” john was sitting on his bed as a smallish boy walked in _

_ “H-hi” _

_ “My name is john laurens!” _

_ “A-alexander h-hamilton.” the man was clearly very nervous and shy _

_ “Hey don’t need to be nervous around me.” alex still didn’t make eye contact with ihm _

_ “So what are you coming to school for?” _

_ “L-lawyering.” _

_ “That's really cool! I'm here for art.” _

_ “Y-you can draw?” _

_ “Well not to sound conceited but ya.” alex giggled a little _

_ “C-cool.” _

_ “Where are you from?” _

_ “U-uh, the Caribbean.” _

_ “Really that's so cool! What island?” _

_ “N-Nevis” _

_ “Like the one that was destroyed in a hurricane?” alex nodded, a tear rolled down his face _

_ “Hey, hey, hey, i'm sorry.” _

_ “N-no it's okay. W-where are you f-form?” _

_ “South carolina.” his face had a small look of disappointment _

_ “W-wait are you related t-to senator Henry laurens?” _

_ “Son, but don’t worry I hate him ,don’t agree with any of his views on like, he practically disowned my after I came out as gay.” _

_ “B-but how d-do you pay for college?” _

_ “Oh, my mother threatened to divorce him if he didn’t financially support me.” _

_ “Ha, nice, so your gay?” _

_ “Yup you got a problem with it?” _

_ “N-no i'm gay two” _

_ “Noice.” there was a long awkward silence, until john said out of nowhere  _

_ “You like turtles?” _

_ “I guess, they are kind of cute.” _

_ “Then we can be friends.” they both started laughing  _

John was back in the cage with people screaming and fighting around him,

Alex’s eyes were back to his brown doey warm eyes and he had tears in them, thomas screamed 

“HA YOU THINK YOU CAN BAT US YOUR INSANE!”

When john looked backwards alex he was no longer in the cage he looked around for him he saw him at the top of the ceiling eyes black again, 

“ENOUGH!!!” 


	23. Chapter 23

everyone froze alex flew to the ground, 

“Alex what do you think you are doing-” aarons sentance as cut short but alex 

“I SAID ENOUGH!” alex waved his hand and he flew backwards so hard he went through the wall. Alex slowly walked through the crows high wing fully out. 

“Really? REALLY!” every time he yelled the room shook, “why would you bring a bunch of innocent people here to kill?”

“Ha alexander, you are the one who has killed the most in here-”

Alex turned around and stared at thomas whose face was turning red and he was gasping for air, his eyes slowly going pitch black “you sick cruel horrible man, brainwashing me to do your dirty work, I should just kill you now give me one reason why, GIVE ME ONE REASON!!!” his voice was raspy and harsh

No one said anything, while thomas was being killed

“A-alex?”

His head snapped to the side, everyone unfroze and and he let go on thomas who fell to the ground coughing

“SHUT UP, i'm trying to talk to lafayette!” thomas tried to stifle his coughs

“Yes lafayette?”

“P-please don’t kill thomas.”

He flew off the ground and landed inches away from laf, 

“And why shouldn’t I” lafayette’s breath was shaky and scared

“Because then you are just as bad as them”

“Oh you mean when I do this” laf started choking, people were screaming behind him to stop

“Oh you want me to stop? Well yelling at me is not the way to get me to stop.”

“P-p-please alex I c-c-can’t breath” he turned around and laf stopped choking. He started walking around again, he slowly walked up to angelica and peggy but right when he was about to do something be flew backwards into a wall, everyone turned around to see who it was it was it was eliza, 

“ALEXANDER HAMILTON STOP RIGHT NOW!” alex slowly got up laughing 

“Ha, you silly girl you think you can stop me-”

He flew into the wall again 

“JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! This isn’t you, this isn’t you, you are sweet loving and kind, when I first met you, you started crying because a bird flew into a window and died, you were crying I have to take you out of the room. Now you want to kill us? And other innocent people, you-you went with king so we wouldn't get hurt. What happened to you?”

Eliza walked towards alex slowly, not letting go of the grip she had on him.

She got inches away from him, not breaking eye contact, john knew what she was doing. Alex was looking into her eyes not moving or doing anything. His wings folded up and his feet planted on the ground, after a few minutes alex’s eyes went back to normal.

“E-eliza?” his voice was back to normal

“Alex” she ran forward and engulfed him in a hug he sobbed into her shoulder, there was a slow clap behind him, 

“Well well well, isn’t this sweet a little reunion but you forgot something, do you know what that is alexander?” 

“N-no”

“You still belong to me.” thomas walked over the wall alex stood in front of everyone protecting them, thomas pressed a button and first everyone was confused with alex collapsed to the ground writhing in agony screaming in pain.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!!!???”

“Oh you see just bit of past torturing and abuse, trauma brain washing”

“What is that button doing?!”

“Creating a series of noises that triggers pain and horrid memories, pain and suffering.”

“What's going to happen when you turn that thing off?”

“Well that's the fun part peggy, he might pass out, continue to roth in agony, listen to anything I say or kill the first person he sees. So if I were you, I would hide.” thomas and james turned invisible no one knew what to do, the button stopped and alex stopped screaming. His body went limp, 

“Alex?”

His eyes shot open, his wing opened and he shot into the air. All the sudden he was in front of john’s cage, hut unlocked it without even moving 

“Get everyone and get out”

“What alex?”

“Get everyone and get out, I will handle it, now” 

“Alex I can’t lose you again-”

He turned around “john I know you think you can’t live without me, but you can”

He pulled john into a kiss, “I love you john, but go please.” john nodded, he ran to his friends

“What wrong with alex?”

“Come one we need to go now!” they all grabbed on to lafayette and the teleported out of the room the are just in the other room watching through a window,

Alex walked back into his cage and locked it eyes glowing black.

“Ahhh good alexander, now will you listen to me?”

He nodded, “good my little pet” thomas leaned down yanked alex’s ponytail, yanking his head back, thomas slammed his lips on to alex’s and for 30 seconds he made out with him. He pulled away and turned his head, 

“Attack the-” thomas looked around in confusion “where are they?” He slapped alex in the face  and wrapped his hand around his throat “WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!” 

“T-there gone” thomas screamed, he took the top of alex’s head and the bottom and yank it hard, there was a horrible cracking noise. Alex’s body went limp, they all looked at john

“He knows what he is doing”


	24. Chapter 24

“T-thomas what did you d-do?”

“O-oh my go-god james, d-did I just kill him?”

James nodded, “oh my god, what are we going to do boss is going to kill us!”

“Us? Thomas you are the one who kill him!”

“Oh no way you are not a part of this”

 

“What boss?”

“Laf do you know of any boss?”

“N-no” 

 

There was a large flash of light in the warehouse 

“Shit he knows he is here!”

“ **_What did you do to Alexander Hamilton?!”_ ** it really wasn’t a man, or anything it was a cloud of black smoke and a lead outline of a man.

“U-u-um s-sir h-h-he is dead.”

“ **_And why is that?”_ **

“W-well I got angry and let it take over me”

**_“Well you're lucky that I came here to kill him anyway”_ **

“What what do you mean?”

**_“I'm getting older weaker, alex was the most powerful vampire In my army, I will drain his power I can even if he is dead.”_ **

“So how are you going to do that?”

**_“I have my ways_ ** ” the black figure approached alex’s body, but it shot back half way across the warehouse 

**_“What the fuck? You said he was dead!”_ **

“I-I broke his neck he should be.”

**_“YOU IDIOT DID YOU CHECK FOR A PULSE OF SOMETHING?!?!”_ **

“N-no”

“ _**Well, well, well Alexander Hamilton we finally get to fight, I was looking forward to fighting you, crushing your body juicing it till all the power leaves your body. Watching the life leave your eyes as your scream for mercy.** _

“In your dreams you psychopath” alex was flew flapping his wings hard

**_“You gave hime wing burr?”_ **

“Y-yes”

**_“Well that's stupid”_ **

The man snapped and alex screamed in pain, he fell to the ground. 

 

“Laf what is he doing?”

“H-he is draining him”


	25. Chapter 25

Alex continued to scream in pain curling into a ball on the floor. He man walked up to alex, he lifted off of the ground twi long white fang came out of the darkness and stabbed them into alex’s neck. He screamed but not for long his body went limp. After 30 seconds the shadow monster dropped alex and stumbled back. 

**_“W-what is wrong with this kids blood!?”_ **

“I-i don’t know?”

Alex slowly lifted himself off the ground “lead and silver.” 

Then the man shot a long stream of black light towards alex but he jumped out of the way 

And waved his hand and the cage flew towards the man. It slammed him into a wall, he pushed the cage off of him and looked around. He started walking towards john and his friends.

“Take the girls somewhere else he coming for us!” 

Alex landed on the ground right in front of the window, cracking the cement and window. 

“Not so fast.”

**_If I can’t get your powers then I am taking there's_ ** ”

“John get out of here!”

“Alex no we are not leaving-”

“GET OUT NOW! I SWEAR TO GOD JOHN YOU WILL ALL DIE GET AS FAR AWAY FROM HER AS POSSIBLE!!”

John turned around “let's go” 

They all started running, they got out of the building, and kept running. John looked behind his shoulder to see the whole building surrounded in a black dome slowly turning white it was getting brighter and brighter, until it exploded and everyone was thrown back. John hit his head hard on the ground, his eyesight went fuzzy and he passed out.


	26. Chapter 26

 

He woke up to someone calling his name

“John, john JOHN!” he bolted up quickly

“Angelica where is alex?!” she looked down and hercules walked over

“John he is in there” he pointed at the building, it was on fire and destroyed. 

“WHY HAS NOBODY GONE INTO SAVE HIM?!?!” 

“Piet turtle, calm down we just woke up, no one could have survived that not thomas james whatever that man was and not alex.”

“No no no no, he can’t be gone, I just got him back I can’t lose him!”

“A-and you'd-didn’t” they all snapped their heads around to see alex all brunt up and broken looking stumbling towards him. 

“ALEX!” herc and laf ran towards him and carried him toward the group,

“A-alex what did you do.”

“B-blew up the p-place”

“Why?” alex looked around confused and focused on the woods

“Get behind me.”

“Alex I don’t”

“Get behind me”

“So your the one who is behind all of this?”

“Ah yes I am” a man emerged  it was george king

“What do you want from me?”

“I think I made that clear.” 

“J-just get the fuck out of my life.”

The area around alex was getting hot, 

“You see I don’t want to do that-” alex punched george in the face, he slowly wiped the blood off of his lip. 

“Stonge I see, to bad you couldn't save them” the king gestured towards them, alex turned around and looked at all of them, 

“No no no no” alex was shaking his head tears welling in his eyes

“Alex, ALEX we are right here was are fine”

“Laf what is he doing”

“He is messing with his mine eliza”

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” and had tear rolling down his face, “LEAVE ME ALONE YOU HAVE TAKEN AWAY EVERYTHING I CARE ABOUT!” alex crumble to the ground sobbing, the king slowly walked towards alex stroking his hair,

“I can bring them back, all you need to do it give my your power and I will be able to bring them back.”

Alex didn’t respond he just continues to sobb.

“Think about it in 5 minutes they will be happy and laughing, alive.  Just 5 minutes and everything will be okay"


	27. Chapter 27

“Alex please listen to me we are not dead!”

Peggy went to touch alex’s shoulder but her hand sizzled and burned

“Shit he is too hot”

“S-so all I need to do it give you my power and they are back alive?”

“Yes yes, that simple.”

“W-what about me?”

“On you die but your friends won’t be.”

“Okay I'll do it”

“NO!” john lunged at alex not caring about how much his skin burned, he tackled 

“ALEX LISTEN TO ME!” 

“J-john?”

“Yes alex it's me I am not dead. I am alive everyone is.”

Alex’s face went cold and hard, he pushed john off of him and got up. He started making his way  towards king, he threw his hand forward and threw it into a tree, 

“You lying, stupid, evil, horrible thing!” and stared at him and he started choking, blood started coming out of his eyes, there was sounds of bonds cracking. John looked around at everyone’s face it was horrified, 

“Alex alex, please stop.” john ran towards alex to stop but alex waved his other hand and john flew backwards. Alex couldn't stop he slammed both of his hands together and ripped them apart. There was a horrible scream, large flash of light everyone covered their eyes when they opened them again it was just alex was 100 yards into the sky wings spread out it had to be 10

feet  span, the sky was black, and everything was freezing cold. the white tentacles from before were coming out of his mouth. He moved his hands downwards toward king and the hundreds of tentacles shot towards king, when they hit him everything went quiet. It was weird one second everything was like post apocalypse now the sun was shining and birds chirping.

“Alex?” john looked around, he couldn't see alex, all the sudden something slammed on to the ground. They all rushed forward, laf was the only one who really knew what to do.

“He is barely breathing.”

Laf picked up alex and teleported out of there, the rest of the ran home. They ran into the room to find laf talking to someone on the couch, he was barely conscious. 

“Ya you killed him”

“D-did I r-really?”

“Yup and you look really bad ass.”

“R-really?” alex weakly smiled

“You still look really bad ass with your wings, scar and your long emo hair.”

“B-bad ass, w-what has happened to-over the past 128 y-years?”

“Well me and herc got married, so did eliza and maria, me and herc live in England and eliza and maria travel the world”

“R-really?”

“Yup”

“T-thats g-great man.” alex weakly lifted his hand up and laf gave him a high five 

“W-what else?”

“Well angelica and peggy got some pretty cool boyfriends, they both live in England.”

“I-i've always wanted to go t-to england.” alex gave laf a warm smile, 

“W-what about j-john?”

“Well he never left, he still lives on the same block you two shared a dorm in, and still has all your old stuff stored away safely.”

“I-is he's-seeing anyone?”

“No he never even considered it”

“O-oh” alex coughed violently laf sat him up and patted him on the back, 

“Are you okay?”

Alex nodded and layed back down and passed out.

Laf got up and walked towards all of them,

“Hey, so i am going to take care of alex for a little, when he is ready I am going to tell you to come for now I just want it to be me.”

They all agreed and left, they walked to the park

“Are we not going to talk about what the fuck just happened.”

“I-i don't know peggy, i-i d-don’t know.”

“Its like he was in and out of his body, some moments he was a bloodthirsty kill and some moments he was himself like a switch.” 

“Alex has seriously gone through some serious psychological shit.”

“Ya” alex didn’t wake back up for another few weeks. After a week of alex being awake laf let them see alex.


	28. Chapter 28

“Now he is still very fragile and sick but you can see him, don't talk to loud or do anything violent”

They walk in the bedroom alex was laying there wings spread out across the whole bed, long that is even.

“Wow”

“H-hi” alex smiled warmly at everyone,

“How are you sweety?”

“I-i'm fine wife” eliza smiled, “you have no idea how long I have waited for you to call my that again.”

Alex held out his arms becoming her in for a hug, she hugged him gently. He did the same for everyone else.

“Does anything hurt?”

“w-wings, head hurts a lot.”

“Do you have any, um flashbacks?”

“U-u-um yes” alex look at out the window sadly.

“Look alex we don’t blame you for anything that you did you didn't have a choice.”

A couple tears fell down alex’s face,

“Alex?”

“I-i-im so sorry.” 

“Alex please tell us why you are sorry.” 

Alex’s breath started picking up, laf came through the crowd

“Hey, hey,hey alex please breath with me. Can you do that?”

Alex’s nodded his head, 

“Okay, in and out in nd out.” laf calmed him down and left the room, “if he acts up again call me”

“Hey alex, how are you feeling?”

“I had a choice.”

“W-what?” they all took a step away from alex except for john and eliza

“Alex please tell us what you mean?”

“I-i-i had a choice, t-they told me I could l-leave b-but t-they would take o-one of you, and turns-you into a p-pure blood, and if it d-didn’t w-work they would t0 take another of my-you till it did.”

Alex started sobbing, eliza pulled him into a hug being careful of his wings

“Sh, sh alexander its okay, its okay.” after alex calmed down we started filling him in ine all the stuff he missed.

“Hey alex?”

“Y-yes?”

“How are you going to hide your wings?”

“Ya there so big.”

“O-oh are they ugly?”

“No no they are really cool.” 

“But when we go out in public.”

“Oh I can turn t-then invisible and f-fold them in.”

“Cool, can you to it now?”

“S-sure”

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His wings slowly started to disappear.

“Wow that's so awesome”

“T-thanks” they smiled, they looked back at alex his eyes were black and the purple was bleeding on to his face,

“Alex?” he didn’t respond 

“ALEX!” lafayette came running into the room ,

“What is wrong with alex-everyone get out.”

“Laf what is goin-”

“Everyone get out!” they ran out but ran right to the baby monitor. On the screen they saw laf slowly approaching alex, 

“Alexander petit lion i need you to snap out of it, you are not back there they can’t hurt you anymore.” alex still didn't move, “alex please don’t make me.” nothing happened 

“What does he mean by don’t make me?” hercules asked 

“I have no idea” peggy added

Laf had a tear rolling down his face, “i'm so sorry.”

“John what is he about to do?”

“I-i-i don't know.”


	29. Chapter 29

 

Laf lifted both of his hands pointed them towards alex, he started to mumble incantations that the couldn’t make out. Alex was starting to look uncomfortable, then his wings started to flap but laf forced them to stay down. Alex started to whimper in pain that led to screaming, his black veins turned white along with his eyes, after a few minutes of this alex’s body went limp and a cloud of black smoke rose off of him. He looked harmless, like he did over a hundred years ago. Then laf        into the kitchen ??where they were,

“L-laf what did you'd-do to him?”

“Hard to explain but for the time being he doesn’t know he is a vampire and thinks he is normal along with you, i blocked them, for now. I also drained his power temporarily”

“How long will that last.”

“Well eliza once it lasted a week, then another time its was one minute but time will tell.”

“How often does happen?”

“Once or twice a week depending on what triggers it.”

They heard footsteps in the hallway and alex emerged, 

“Hey guys!” alex;s veins were white and barely visible, wings were gone along with fangs, he was, happy,

“Hi alex.” alex looked at eliza confused,

“What's wrong?”

“N-nothing everything is perfect.”

“Well peggy you look like you have seen a ghost so i don’t believe you, what about you angelica?”

“Confused but good.”

“Good, her john feels like forever since i have seen you!”

“You have no idea.” alex laughed and gave john a hug. The whole night alex was ‘alex’ again, happy joking and ranting not worried about where he was going to be tomorrow. They were half way through dinner when alex’s head fell on to the table without warning he wasn’t moving,

“Alex?” john gave alex a poke with ihs fork but he didn’t move, 

“Laf?”

“He is becoming a vampire again.”

“Oh” then alex sat back up again, fangs, black veins and eyes going back to brown normal and wings, 

“Hey everyone, w-what is f-for dinner?”

“Oh we were having pizza your favorite.” alex smiled weakly, 

“I-i-i love p-pizza.” alex blinked when he opened his eyes were black, then he blinked again they were normal again, he looked around john seemed to be the only one to notice. 

“So alex how are you feeling?”

Alex didn’t respond he just kept slowly eating, “alexander how are you feeling?” laf repeated not seeming to worry about alex’s silence, he still didn’t respond, “alex!” laf waved his hand and his plate moved away, “you will get your food back when you answer my question.” 

Then alex slowly lifted his head and looked at laf, “in g-great laf p-please let me eat i-im hungry.”

Laf looked sadly at alex, “tell me how you actually feel.”

“Laf please i just want t-to eat.”

“Alexander hamilton answer the question!”

Then alex stood up, his wings bared fangs long “LAFAYETTE!” 

Then laf stood up too, “ALEXANDER HAMILTON SIT BACK DOWN!”

“N-NO!” the table back extremely hot, 

“Alex don’t make me!”

“Do it i dare you!” then a rad glow formed around alex, 

“Laf watch are you doing.”

“LAF STOP YOUR GOING TO HURT HIM!”

They were all yelling at him to stop but he didn’t, laf slowly started closing his hand alex started making a choking noise. His face was going blue he was trying to wrap away and invisible force around his neck. 

“LAF STOP!” all the sudden no one could move, or speak. 

“DO YOU LIKE IT FEELING THE LIFE DRAIN FROM YOU JUST LIKE YOU DID TO MILLIONS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DARK EVIL BLOODTHIRSTY KILLER! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF SUCH POWER! YOU ARE A WASTE OF LIKE!” and just when it looked like alex was going to die laf pulled his hand back fast and black mist came off of alex. Alex screamed in pain, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor. He walked forward picked him up. Everyone was able to move again,

“Laf what the fuck!”

“W-why did you say a-all of those things?”

“I thought he was ready everyone get out.”

“Laf no-”

“GET OUT!”


	30. Chapter 30

“Laf you are a danger to alex, until you show us what you did we are not going to leave!”

“Well if you must know i am taking the evil out of him, it is very pain full and a horrible process you need to be careful you don’t kill them.”

“B-but why d-did you say those things?”

“He has to want to get rid of it.”

“Does he?”

“I-i don’t know, he was with them for a very long time it will take more than a few weeks to fix it.”

They left, laf didn’t let them see alex almost a year when laf said they could it was kind of scar. He kept telling them he is still extremely dangerous and how lsd feels like a terrible person for hurting alex to make him better. Laf doesn’t smile anymore he just constantly worries. When they walked into the apartment it was freezing cold and a mess. 

“Laf why is it so cold?”   
“He liked the warmth.” laf said not moving his gaze,

“But is cold”

“He takes all the heat for himself john” 

“O-okay”

They walked to alex’s bedroom, the door had black veins all over it.

“Laf what is that?”

“H-he is getting harder to control.”

“I-is it safe to go in?”

“I-i really don’t know anymore peggey.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Well liza, go in and see for yourself.” they slowly opened the burning door, inside was a sauna, there was a black mist across the whole room. Alex was sitting in the middle on his bead, eyes shooting around. 

“A-alex?” his eyes stopped on john,

“ _ Johnnnnnnn.” _

“Alex what's going on, why can’t laf control you?”

_ “Well little john if you must know, there was a time where i thought i could get better, that i wasn’t evil like jefferson and george. But after weeks and weeks of being told i am evil and horrible, i just accepted it and let my powers go.”  _ they all turned back to laf who smiled,

“Laf?”

“W-what are you smiling?” laf started to laugh

“Lafayette!” hercules yelled,

“HAHAHAHAHA! You guys are so stupid!”

“L-laf?”

“I'm not laf!” he reached up to his hair tye and pulled it out, then his eyes grew orange. “Its me thomas!”

There was a long silence, herc was the first to speak,

“W-what?”

“Yes mulligan, its me jefferson.” herc lunged at him wrapping his hands around hit throat

“WHERE IS LAFAYETTE!!” 

“ALEXANDER!” without wearing, alex appeared behind herc and threw him off of thomas. 

“Alex what the fuck.” eliza turned to attacked alex but every punch, anything she tried would just go through him, but he could hurt them. After a few minutes everyone gave up

“Well if you must know, lafayette is….actually i don't know, alex took care of him.” they all turned to alex

“Alex? Where is laf?” alex just smirked and laughed,

“ _ Dead!!” _


End file.
